The Demigod Games
by WriterRyan
Summary: Percy and his gang failed. Gaea awakened and all was lost. The Gods where forced into slavery, the mortals wiped out. The Demigods where spared. After an uprising, the Romans where wiped out and each major God was forced to send in two of their children to fight to the death. Welcome to The Demigod Games. (SYOT Open!)
1. SYOT

**Hey Guys, I am here to share with you my first story! A Percy Jackson/ Hunger Games crossover, and guess what?...  
ITS GOING TO BE A SYOT! yes that's right a Syot, you will be sending me in 28 tributes to battle to the death!**

**Each 'major god' will have two tributes to send in these are the god's you can choose from:**

**1). Zeus:  
Zeus is the Greek God of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. (Like a Career tribute) (1/2, still need a male tribute!)  
**

**2). Poseidon:  
Poseidon is the Greek God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, and storms. (Like a Career Tribute) (1/2 still need a male tribute!)  
**

**3). Hades:  
Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld, wealth, and the Lord of the dead. (1/2 still need a male tribute!)  
**

**4). Hera:  
Hera is the Greek Goddess of familial love, marriage, motherhood, and women.  
**

**5). Hestia:  
She is the virgin Goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family.  
**

**6). Demeter:  
Demeter is the Olympian Greek Goddess of the harvest and agriculture, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest.  
**

**7). Hermes:  
Hermes is the Greek God of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers.  
**

**8). Apollo:  
Apollo is the Greek God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy. (2/2)  
**

**9). Artemis:  
Artemis is the Greek virgin Goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness.  
**

**10). Ares:  
Ares is the Greek God of war (Like a Career Tribute)  
**

**11). Aphrodite:  
Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. (1/2 still need a male tribute! )  
**

**12). Athena:  
Athena is the Greek virgin Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy.  
**

**13). Hephaestus:  
Hephaestus is the Greek God of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths.  
**

**14). Dionysus:  
Dionysus is the Greek God of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. (Kind of like morphlings)**

**Okay, they are the Gods to choose from, remember there is only two spaces per God and it is first come first served!**

**Here is the Questionnaire:**

**Name:**  
**Age:**  
**Godly Parent (2 preferable's fill out two forms one for each):**  
**Appearance(Height, Build, Hair Color/Length/Style, Eye Color, Outstanding Features [Scars etc.]_MUST BE DESCRIPTIVE!_):  
****Powers (they are good _and_ bad at):  
****Strengths:  
****Weaknesses (Things they are bad at, phobias etc.):  
****Personality (_MUST BE DESCRIPTIVE)  
_****Blood Bath Strategy:  
****Preferred Way to die:  
Preferred Weapon:  
Team (Y/N):  
Love(Y/N):  
Chariot Outfit:  
Interview Outfit/Strategy:  
Arena Strategy:  
Other:**

**So there you go, send them into me quickly and we can get the games started!  
****Thanks/  
** **_WriterRyan_**

**_PS: I ALSO__ NEED TRIBUTES TO DIE IN BLOODBATH!_**


	2. Chapter One: Prologue

*** Unknown POV ***

I was a dead-man walking ever since they called out my name. I had been reaped, chosen to compete in the Demigod Games, to _kill children_, by my own father. I thought I would be dead by the third morning but yet here I am, still alive with only four other Demigods left.

As a child of Hermes I was never expected to win, but ever since the number of Demigods became a dwindling few I have been getting more and more sponsors. _People where rooting for me! _I had been keeping myself alive by stealing off fellow Demigods, my cabin partner had long since died as she had no clue how to harness her abilities. Unlike me.

I would sneak up behind a Demigod -when they weren't looking- and using my enhanced speed and enhanced stealing, and swipe some small stuff from their collected supplies. If I had been going for a bigger load I would show up some distance away from them and make them take chase. I was miles away with all their stuff before they even made it to where I had once been.

I have never killed another Demigod, nor do I plan to, during my time in the arena and if it comes to one-verses-one I would just out-survive the other. Children of Hermes where smart, maybe not as much as a child of Zeus or Athena but we knew how to wriggle out of certain situations.

_It had been like this ever since Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Jason failed their quest. Gaea awakened and fulfilled her promises, she wrecked havoc on the mortal and Demigod worlds. No one was spared. The Mist was lifted, revealing the true horror of the world to the mortals. The Gods, they couldn't do anything to stop her, she was to powerful so they struck a deal._

_Each God and Goddess swore on the River Styx that as long as their Demigod children where spared that they would provide her with their undying devotion and loyalty. Gaea gladly agreed. No one knows if any mortals escaped with their lives, many say they are now an extinct species, nor why the God choose to save us and not the mortals. I personally think that this was because that, even now, the Gods are holding out hope that one day Gaea will be defeated._

_Gaea made Camp Halfblood her home and using her immense powers, drew in the surrounding earth to create one big, disc shaped, island with Camp Halfblood in the centre. The land was divided into fifteen equal cabins as Gaea mockingly named them. One fifteenth of the land was given to each 'major God' and the other fifteenth was given to the Romans, as Gaea said they where unworthy of her full attention. If the God was a 'virgin Goddess' they would be forced to birth there children from their minds in a similar fashion to Athena._

_She named this land Panem, after a old friend she once had, and Halfblood stood in the centre a thriving city for monsters and anything with a taste for flesh. The minor Demigods where forced to work for her, many had their tongues cut out and became known as Avox's this was so that if they should hear any secrets that they would be unable to tell._

_Everything stayed that way until the Rebellion._

_The Romans, they fought back and stormed Halfblood, with their minds set on ending Gaea's reign of terror. They where wiped out, not a single survivor and their cabin became a wasteland. To make sure that this didn't happen again it was declared that once a year the Gods would be forced into personally choosing two of their children to become a tribute. They would be forced into an arena where a fight to the death would begin. This event was called..._

_The Demigod Games._

I heard a rustle to my right, and the male Poseidon tribute burst from the bushes, swinging his sword wildly in the air. I jumped up in the air with a startled gasp.

"Ready to die? Son of Hermes" he growled

"You don't want to kill me, you are going to drop your weapon and leave" I commanded, oozing every last ounce of power into that sentence. His eyes misted over for a second and his weapon was lowered ever so slightly. Then the blood-lust in his eyes returned. The children of Hermes could 'persuade' people to do things they wouldn't normally do, but to a much lesser degree than those who possess charmspeak. This only works effectively if they are unfocused, tired and/or drunk. This guy was neither of those.

The tribute of Poseidon yelled and rushed towards me as a soft ringing filled the air. I watch as a silver parachute with my name on it descends from the sky and lands behind the guy in front of me. The parachutes are rigged so that only the person that the parachute was meant for can only hear the ringing. It could be a weapon!

I immediately sprint forward and duck under the Demigod in front of me. I was over by the parachute just as he turns. I open it, a pen was lying inside. I picked it up and uncapped it. A sword sprung from it and I turn.

I was to late, the Demigod was already in front of me and with a flick of his wrist the sword was yanked from my hand by a watery tendril.

"Nice try" he smirked.

The last thing I see is his sword buried in my stomach and the world fades to white as a cannon goes off in the distance.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Hoped you like this prologue, I just kind wanted to explain the premises of this story and remember to keep on sending in your tributes, you may send in more than one and I need some tributes that'll die in bloodbath otherwise I have to pick random ones :) **


End file.
